


we make our own family

by vinndetta



Series: Rylex-infused Version of Good Game [2]
Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Bad Parenting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, bc ryland cares!!!, just a hint of rylex, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: Ryland puts all the pieces together when he finds a postcard addressed to Alex.





	we make our own family

Honestly, it wasn't hidden at all; it was like Alex didn't even want to bother with the postcard, because it seems to have been recklessly thrown into a pile of things on the coffee table. Ryland actually doesn't really see it at first, since it does kind of blend in with the other random papers that it's on top of.

But Ryland's always had an eye for detail, so he sees the postcard not quite immediately, but he certainly doesn't have to search for it. 

He picks it up.

He's not usually one for invading privacy, but to be fair, he didn't even know who it was addressed to. He notices that the addressee's name is scratched off with a pen, basically illegible. There are a few words like that through the whole card, which is probably the same word, as Ryland thinks deductively to himself. His curiosity overwhelmed him, so he begins to read through it.

Unfortunately, as he realizes this stuff in his head, the door slams open.

Ryland swings around to find Alex paused in the doorway, staring not at him, but the object in his hands.

They both stand there for a moment, unsure what to say to each other. Alex seems fazed to the point where he's just standing there with a blank expression and jaw open slightly. 

"Did you read it?" Alex asks slowly. It's not particularly quiet, but he seems to be cautious about his word choice.

Ryland quickly shakes his head. "I just picked it up right now."

Alex cracks a grin. "You can read it if you want."

Ryland furrows his eyebrows.

"I already crossed out some words, so. I don't care anymore."

Ryland puts down the postcard back on the table behind him, and walks forward to Alex. 

Alex presses his lips together and raises a single eyebrow. "Ry?"

"I'm not going to read it. If you want me to know, you can just tell me yourself. I don't want to read something - I wanna hear it from you."

Alex breathes in.

Neither of them said anything, but the tension in the air was thick. Alex's eyes looked frantic as Ryland's gaze bore through him.

"So, you're saying you don't care, huh? So why is it so hard to say it?"

"Ry..." Alex furrows his eyebrows.

"Alex."

Alex sighed.

"It's from my dad. He's tired of me trying to ruin his reputation or something stupid like that."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he won't answer my texts or my calls, but he just dismissively sends me a little postcard instead."

Alex balls his hands up into fists. Ryland stands there, not sure what to do to comfort him. He's only known Alex for a few months, and Alex just moved in nearly a month ago. He's not sure exactly what to do in this situation, something that he's never had to deal with before.

"You think it'd be so easy to love your child, but I guess not. Even before I came out, he never really glanced in my direction."

Alex stumbles forward, and Ryland finds Alex hugging him, head pressed against his chest.

"I can't even bring myself to hate him..."

Ryland rubs Alex's back, wordlessly staring into nothing. He's not sure what to say to this man, who's been through things he can't even imagine. If anything, shouldn't Ryland be the one who's looking for support, as the younger one? But he guesses that age doesn't mean anything in terms of maturity or such.

"Will you stay?"

Ryland gulps.

"I'm scared of people leaving - Ry, please, I just..."

Ryland shakes his head.

"Alex, I'm still here."

Alex continues to sniff, and Ryland smiles a bit. We really do make our own family, when those of blood can't fulfill that role. Ryland's not sure what to do with this man, but he knows that the two of them are doing quite well together. And maybe together is exactly what they needed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really rough sorry :( i just wasn't sure how to end it tbh
> 
> hope you enjoyed reading! i'm vinndetta on ko-fi and tumblr, and vinndictive on twitter! if you'd like to suggest prompts or commission me for a fic, please message me on tumblr/twitter for more details! much love xoxo


End file.
